Barni
' Barni' is Kyrie's hometown, as well as being the first place you gain full control of a character, being Kyrie. The town itself is a peaceful place, being on Sphir, the Spring Isle, gives the place a temperate climate full of plants. The town is controlled by Ursa Rex, but strangely enough it is one of the few towns that do not mind humans, and live together with them equally. Zetska Manor, home to Ursa Rex is not far from Barni. The only accessible places here is the bar, in which Kyrie's uncle Agni runs the place and gives Kyrie his first mission in the game- to go into Mirrorsand Grotto and gather some sandcap mushrooms for him. He gives you a few Lesser Remedies and 200G to spend. Beside the bar past the small trail into Mirrorsand Grotto, is a store that sells a few potions and remedies. The only main trail heading west leads towards Zetska Manor. Once Kyrie has completed his mission inside Mirrorsand Grotto, as soon as he returns to Barni, messages fall from the sky claiming that he has joined the World Anhillation Front, but he and most of the villagers pay little heed. Returning to Agni and delivering his sandcaps, he tells him that Ursa Rex would want to see him, because of his concern of the messages. Agni then gives Kyrie a new knife and leather jacket to use, and Kyrie then is on his way towards Zetska Manor. Zetska Manor The manor is a grand place, there are Feral soldiers about that you can interact with, and the main hall is made of a grand staircase that which a potrait of Ursa Rex sits against the wall. There are a few treasure chests containing Secret and Lesser Remedies, along with two Strength Potions. Following the red carpeted corridor leads towards Ursa Rex. Ursa Rex is seen as a nice Feral, for a Beastlord at least. He was concerned for Kyrie when the messages started to fall down and raised the suspicion of the World Salvation Committee, and tried to persuade Kyrie that they were there just to ask some questions- if he was found to not be a part of the World Anhillation Front, then he would be released. But it was around that time where Kyrie started to hear voices, and everyone around him assumed he was just insane. Eventually, when Kyrie tried to make a break for it, he was cornered by the World Salvation Committee, and the voice he keeps hearing, uses the Destruct Code to force Kyrie's Destruct powers to activate. And so, the World Salvation Committee, Ursa Rex, and Zetska Manor was turned into sand. After Kyrie was found amidst all the rubble by the World Salvation Committee and Naja, it was revealed that Barni as well was turned into sand, and Kyrie was then taken away to the Sky Gaol. Character Quest - Kyrie After the Chamber of Knights and Serpens Rex, the ship is gained control of and you may chose to go to the Spring Isle. As noticed, you cannot select Barni directly, but must instead go to Mirrorsand Grotto. Going through Mirrorsand Grotto towards the entrance to Barni reveals the whole village that has been turned to sand from the incident in Zetska Manor. After a while of moping, Kyrie discovers the apron that Agni used to use all the time, and takes it with him. This item is crucial to gaining Kyrie's best armor. There is not much to discover after this and you may chose to return to the ship through Mirrorsand Grotto. Post-Primal Cataract After discovering the Primal Cataract, the ship is gained control of again and Mirrorsand Grotto can be chosen, to get to Barni. After a scene with Kyrie and the others, Kyrie decides to place the apron that was once belonging to Agni back into its spot, and finds Crimson Gear. He gains one quip along with it and leaves the scene. If the player has not obtained the apron before Kyrie died, instead Crimson Robe is obtained, which has less stats than Crimson Gear. Category:Location